<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Pink to Black by Yukio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688973">From Pink to Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio'>Yukio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-pop Inukog [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - K-pop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Problems of K-pop Idols</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>K-pop idols need to deal with different types of problems. One of them is nail polish. When Inuyasha doesn't know what to do with neon pink colored nails, he searches help by his boyfriend Kouga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-pop Inukog [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Pink to Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a first story (not chronologically, it was just finished as the first one) from my and my friend Chercherin's K-pop universe. I'm planning to write more stories like this one and a multi-chapter. I hope all will go well :D<br/>The art is the work of Chercherin and it was the inspiration for writing this story &lt;3<br/>I want to thank Inukouga for checking the grammar for me &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>“Fuck dammit! First hair, then this shit,” Inuyasha cursed, glaring at his neon pink nails.</p>
<p>Kouga glanced at his own nails painted blue and hid his hands behind his back. He understood Inuyasha’s exasperation, but there wasn’t much they could do about it. Their music company wanted a summer song and the newest music video of K-9, the boy band both Inuyasha and Kouga were members of, was supposed to be a hit. The K-pop scene accepted nothing less than perfection. The explosion of colors was inevitable. Changing styles with almost every song was the reality of their every day life.</p>
<p>“It could be worse,” Kouga said, trying to placate the normally silver-haired rapper, even though Inuyasha wasn’t one who would get soothed so easily.</p>
<p>“What is worse than this?” Inuyasha grabbed a strand of his pink hair. “’It’s just chalk,’ they said. ‘You’ll wash it off easily.’ Easily, my ass! The stupid color doesn’t want off, no matter how many times I wash my hair. It just gets fainter, but that’s all. I look like a candy man!”</p>
<p>Kouga tried hard to stifle his laughter. The truth was that he didn’t have it much better. His dark hair was dyed dark blue and it would take some time to get rid of that color, too.</p>
<p>“Thank God we’ve finally finished filming the video. If they applied any more of that shit on my hair, I swear I would shave it,” Inuyasha went on in his grumbling.</p>
<p>“No, you wouldn’t,” Kouga said. “They wouldn’t let you.”</p>
<p>According to the nasty look Inuyasha shot his way the leader of the band knew his words weren’t the right ones. But he shared Inuyasha’s relief. This stupid music video was the craziest thing they had to do so far and all nine members of the band appreciated that they could get rid of the crazy colors. Maybe they were going to get new haircuts, although that decision depended on the company. They couldn’t do anything without the approval of their producer. All of them lived in a fancy cage. However, it was their choice to sign up to life behind those golden bars. They got everything they wanted, success, fame, money, and new clothes for just one small thing – their freedom.   </p>
<p>There was also that tiny line in their contracts that forbid any romantic relationship. Kouga had never thought that would be an issue for him. As a gay guy in the closet, he hadn’t hoped to find anyone who would return his feelings – until the silver-haired rapper crossed his way.</p>
<p>The beginning had been kind of rocky. They had been insecure and afraid, but somehow they had figured it out. Kouga still considered it to be a little miracle. Nevertheless, they needed to keep their relationship top secret if they didn’t want to be fired. But no one could forbid them being friends, right?</p>
<p>“Why don’t you come over to my place tonight to celebrate the end of the filming?” he asked the rapper.</p>
<p>Inuyasha gave him a questioning look. “Won’t you go out with the guys? I’m sure they’ll want to hit a pub…”</p>
<p>“Nah!” Kouga waved his hand. “Don’t feel like going anywhere. I’d rather make something to eat and chill on a couch…”</p>
<p>He could see a spark of interest in Inuyasha’s eyes.</p>
<p>“All right. Count me in,” the rapper said and finally stopped complaining about the color of his hair.  </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Kouga loved cooking, but as demanding as his work was, he didn’t have much time for it and when he did, he lacked motivation. Cooking just for one person when he could order his meals seemed like a waste of energy and time that he could spend resting after a stressful day. But ever since he and Inuyasha had gotten together, he found his lost motivation and whenever his boyfriend was about to come over, Kouga didn’t mind spending time in the kitchen. Seeing Inuyasha eat his food with pleasure was definitely worth the trouble.</p>
<p>Knocking on the door sounded. Kouga wiped his hands in the apron he was wearing and went to open it.</p>
<p>“Mmm, smells nice,” Inuyasha said instead of a greeting as he stepped into the apartment.</p>
<p>Kouga laughed. “Give me a moment. The dinner will be served soon.”</p>
<p>“Can’t wait.” Inuyasha took a deep breath as he stood in Kouga’s spacious living room.</p>
<p>The band leader grinned. “Meanwhile make yourself comfy.”</p>
<p>“I think I’m gonna hit the shower. I only grabbed a few things when I was home. I wanted to be here as soon as possible,” Inuyasha explained and took a few things out of his pockets, putting them on the conference table. He behaved absolutely casually as if he was at home. The reason for that was that they had too little time for each other. So whenever there was a chance to be together, they grabbed it and used it to fullest. Every second counted.</p>
<p>“Admit it, you missed me,” Kouga said with a roguish grin.</p>
<p>“Don’t be so cocky,” Inuyasha said, grinning as well. “It’s the food I came here for.”</p>
<p>“Just the food?”</p>
<p>“And the shower. And maybe other things, too,” Inuyasha said, but before Kouga could ask what things he meant, the rapper turned around and hurried to the bathroom. “The towel?” he called from there.</p>
<p>“The same place you left it!” Kouga cried back and looked at the things Inuyasha left on the table. Something caught his eye.</p>
<p>“Found it!”</p>
<p>“Good!”</p>
<p>Kouga reached for the thing. It was a small bottle full of some black liquid. “Nail polish?” he read the label on the bottle, confused why Inuyasha would have anything like that. But he was the last one to judge. He looked at his still blue nails and sighed. He shook his head and went to the kitchen to finish the dinner.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Inuyasha took his time in the shower and when he finally got out from the bathroom with just a towel around his hips, he didn’t look in a much better mood than before. His hair was wet and slightly less pink, but the color needed more time to wear off completely.</p>
<p>He looked at Kouga, frowning.</p>
<p>“Why is it always me? You look normal.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? I have blue hair,” Kouga pointed out, taking off his apron. The dinner was ready to be served the moment Inuyasha stopped bitching and sat down.</p>
<p>“Dark blue,” the rapper said petulantly. “Dark dark blue.”</p>
<p>Kouga rolled his eyes. “Sit down, I’ll bring you the food.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get dressed first.” Inuyasha headed right to his boyfriend’s bedroom.  </p>
<p>“I washed the T-shirt you left here last time. It’s in the dresser,” Kouga called after him.</p>
<p>“Okay, thanks. I think I’ll take one of yours this time.”</p>
<p>The band leader shook his head and chuckled. “Suit yourself.”</p>
<p>A few minutes later Inuyasha flopped down on the couch, fully dressed in Kouga’s clothes. Kouga put a plate laden with delicious food into his hands and sat down next to the rapper. He watched with delight as Inuyasha was stuffing himself and the band leader would have sworn the guy even forgot to breathe.</p>
<p>They sat there side by side, eating their dinner in silence, when suddenly Inuyasha stopped and turned to his boyfriend. Kouga looked at him questioningly, but instead of explaining what was going on, Inuyasha grabbed the front of Kouga’s shirt and pulled him closer. He pressed his mouth on his boyfriend’s and pushed his tongue through the gap between Kouga’s lips. The dark-haired singer sighed excitedly, opening his mouth even more and accepting the kiss eagerly.</p>
<p>They pulled away only when they started feeling the lack of oxygen.</p>
<p>Kouga looked at the rapper, a little dazed. “Wow…”</p>
<p>“That was one of the things I came here for,” Inuyasha said and started eating again.</p>
<p>“You’re always welcome here for such things,” Kouga said with a grin, turning to his own food.</p>
<p>There was no response, but when Kouga glanced at his boyfriend, he could see a little smile playing on Inuyasha’s lips.</p>
<p>While they were eating Kouga threw stealthy glances at the bottle with the black nail polish standing on the conference table. Inuyasha didn’t say anything about it, so he waited until they finished their meals to ask the question that was bugging him ever since the little bottle had caught his attention.</p>
<p>He took Inuyasha’s empty plate and put it on the table. Then he reached for the nail polish.</p>
<p>“May I ask about this?” he queried, inspecting the liquid in the bottle. There was no glitter, no metallic effect; it was the most ordinary nail polish that was possible to buy.</p>
<p>Inuyasha, who was just making himself comfortable, leaning against his boyfriend, glanced at the bottle and then tilted his head to Kouga’s face. “Will you help me to apply it on my nails?”</p>
<p>Kouga’s eyebrows almost touched his hairline. “Are you seriously asking me if I’ll paint your nails?”</p>
<p>“Hell yes, I do.” Inuyasha looked at his neon pink nails. “I’ve never done it and you look like you know how to do it…”</p>
<p>Kouga frowned. “Do you think I’m painting my nails on daily basis?”</p>
<p>“Well…” Inuyasha took Kouga’s hand and tangled their fingers.</p>
<p>Kouga grimaced. “Don’t answer that question.”</p>
<p>Inuyasha smirked and buried his nose in Kouga’s neck. “Damn, I’m full,” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Is that a complaint?”</p>
<p>“Fuck no.” Inuyasha pulled away a little and looked at Kouga again. “Paint my damn nails.”</p>
<p>Kouga shook his head at the rapper. “Fine.” He opened the bottle and lifted the cap with the brush. “Your hand.”</p>
<p>Inuyasha held his hand out for Kouga to start his work, but before the dark-haired singer even managed to touch Inuyasha’s nail with the brush, the nail polish dripped from it on the T-shirt the rapper wore.</p>
<p>“Shit…” Kouga cursed.</p>
<p>Inuyasha looked on the black blotch on his chest. “I’m so happy it’s not my T-shirt.”</p>
<p>“Shut up or you’re doing it yourself,” Kouga threatened, the tip of his tongue protruding from his mouth as he concentrated on his task.</p>
<p>The first nail was finished. Kouga grinned smugly, but only until the moment he noticed Inuyasha’s face. The rapper didn’t look impressed with Kouga’s masterwork at all.</p>
<p>“I said paint my NAILS, not fingers.”</p>
<p>“Are you trying to be an ass?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m just stating the truth. If I’d known you’d be as terrible as I am, I woulda dipped my fingers into that shit right away.”</p>
<p>Kouga glared and handed Inuyasha the bottle. “Be my guest.”</p>
<p>“What?” Inuyasha glanced at the bottle, confused.</p>
<p>“I warned you. You can do it yourself if you are being so clever,” Kouga growled, offended.</p>
<p>Inuyasha looked at his boyfriend, his golden eyes shining with naughtiness. “I thought that that’s what I have you for. So that I never needed to do anything myself,” he said, and the corners of his mouth lifted in an impish smile.</p>
<p>In that moment, Kouga’s brain changed the course from painting nails to… much more interesting activities. His free hand slipped under Inuyasha’s T-shirt while he leaned in for a kiss.</p>
<p>“Wait.” Inuyasha stopped him with his hand against Kouga’s chest, smirking. “Nails first.” He stuck out his hand for the singer to continue in his task.</p>
<p>Kouga groaned. “Fine. But stop being a bitch.” He uncapped the bottle one more time.</p>
<p>“Make them as black as possible,” Inuyasha added.</p>
<p>“Got it, as black as possible…” Kouga repeated, totally engrossed in his work.</p>
<p>After a long time of cursing, bantering, and multiplying the dark blotches on their clothes, Inuyasha could say that his nails were done. He inspected them with a sharp eye while Koga waited for his appraisal.</p>
<p>“Can do,” the rapper said after some time and put his hand down on the couch to let the nail polish dry.</p>
<p><em>“Can do???” </em>Kouga repeated indignantly. “I feed you, I dress you, I put up with your whims, I even paint your damn nails and all you tell me is ‘can do’?”</p>
<p>Inuyasha gave the dark-haired singer an innocent look. “Well… Everything’s better than the hideous pink color.”</p>
<p>Kouga watched his boyfriend’s face for a moment. “You didn’t really want your nails black. You just wanted to get rid of the pink, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, why?”</p>
<p>“Ever heard about nail polish remover?”</p>
<p>Inuyasha didn’t say anything for quite some time, staring at Kouga, who could see the wheels spinning in the rapper’s head.</p>
<p>“You’re serious, aren’t you?” Inuyasha said at last.</p>
<p>“No, I’m making fun of you,” Kouga said sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Why the hell didn’t you tell me sooner?” Inuyasha looked at his painted nails.</p>
<p>“What did I know why your wanted your nails black so desperately?”</p>
<p>Inuyasha sighed. “Man, I hate my life,” he said, leaning against Kouga again.</p>
<p>The band leader snorted, wrapping his hand around his boyfriend’s torso. “Is there anything you do like?” he asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>Inuyasha turned his head to Kouga, his face serious. “You.”</p>
<p>Kouga’s heart started beating faster. He felt as though Inuyasha touched his very soul in that moment. It was the first time such words were spoken between them and he couldn’t fight the pressure of emotions that erupted inside of him. He hugged Inuyasha tightly.</p>
<p>“Let’s go to bed,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“My nails need to dry first.”</p>
<p>“Fuck the nails. I don’t care.”</p>
<p>Inuyasha exhaled slowly, burying his nose in Kouga’s neck. “Okay. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Kouga didn’t need more. He took Inuyasha’s hand and pulled him into the bedroom to show him how much he appreciated his confession.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>